


Good Wine and Good Friends

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why they were late getting to Chloe’s party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Wine and Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Spoiler for Spell. Though I take a little liberty with that scene in the woods. Okay a lot of liberty.  
> Notes: Isobel=Lana, Madeline=Chloe and Briana=Lois.

France 1604 (Isobel’s chambers)   
Isobel looked across the table in her bedchamber at Madeline and Brianna. The candlelight gave their faces a warm glow. Isobel smiled and raised her glass.    
“ Drink and be merry. Tomorrow we shall die. To good wine and good friends.” She said raising the glass to her lips.   
The other girls drank, though with less enthusiasm.   
“Must we die?” Madeline asked. She sounded like a frightened child.   
Briana gave an exasperated sigh, but Isobel pulled the girl toward her, and stroked her hair.   
“A moment’s pain is a small price to pay for immortality.” She purred in the girl’s ear.   
“I’m afraid.” Madeline’s voice was trembling.   
“You fear everything.” Briana said.    
She was impatient with the girl’s complaints. They were going to die, nothing would change that. The only way to save themselves would be to turn against Isobel and she would never betray her mistress.   
“Don’t be angry with her, Briana. She’s not as strong as you.” Isobel said as she continued to pet the girl.   
“She needs, comfort.” Isobel purred as she dropped a kiss on Madeline’s lips.   
“I think we could all use a bit of solace.” Briana agreed. She walked up behind Isobel, and wrapped her arms around the slender waist of her lady.   
“I’m glad you agree.” Isobel said as she slipped Madeline’s gown from her shoulders. 

She watched the girl shiver as the cool air touched her now fully exposed body. She felt Briana’s hands caress her breasts.    
Yes, they would enjoy their last night together. Isobel let her head fall back against Briana’s shoulder as she kissed her deeply. Isobel could feel Madeline’s gentle lips on her neck as her small soft hands undid the laces on her nightgown. Madeline’s hands slipped inside and joined Briana’s teasing her. Then she felt Madeline’s mouth on her. The soft wetness of her tongue flicking across her nipples. Isobel gently pushed Madeline away from her, and turned to face Briana. She pulled her close and kissed her hard and deep. Isobel then pulled away leading, Madeline to the bed, looking at Briana over her shoulder. The other girl stood and slowly disrobed, revealing every inch of her creamy skin before joining the other two, who now lay on the bed.    
She walked over and lowered herself to the bed beside Madeline, her eyes never leaving Isobel. Isobel was kissing Madeline, her hands, pinching and tugging the girl’s nipples. Briana slid her hand between Madeline’s legs and stroked her. She felt Madeline shift under her, warm and soft and flushed. Briana felt her nipples grow hard as Madeline’s hand stroked down her back cupping her ass and pulling her closer. Madeline stops kissing Isobel and turns to Briana. She nibbled at her lips before kissing her fully. Isobel crawled on top of Madeline and joined the kiss. The three of them writhing and moaning together lost in sensation until the door is flung open. Isobel looks up at men standing in the door way, and then back at her two beautiful companions.   
“It appears we shall meet our destiny sooner than I imagined.” Isobel said a wicked smile crossing her lips.

Smallville, Kansas 2005 (a secluded wood)    
Isobel looks at the two pretty young vessels that will soon house her former lover. She raises her glass with a smile.   
“To good wine and good friends.” She says and watches as the two unsuspecting girls bring the wine to their lips. In a flash it happens.    
“Madeline? Brianna?” Isobel asks.   
They both nod, looking down at their new bodies marveling at the transformations. Each girls runs her hands up and down her body exploring her new form.   
“We are beautiful.” Briana finally exclaims.   
“Indeed you are.” Isobel says embracing each girl.   
She quickly explains the current situation to them.   
“Then we should be getting to my party.” Madeline says and starts walking toward the car.   
“Oh, I do believe we have unfinished business.” Isobel says putting a hand on Madeline’s shoulder, and turning her around..   
“As I recall we were very rudely interrupted.” She lets her fingertips wander tracing the neckline of Madeline’s t-shirt , lingering over her cleavage.   
“You are correct.” Briana chimes in wrapping her hands around Madeline’s waist and nibbling at her neck.    
“I think we were trying to find solace.”   
“Well today is my birthday, so we should celebrate.” Madeline giggles as she leans in to kiss Isobel.    
Isobel breaks the kiss and spreads the blanket she brought with her on the grass. The three girls sink down on the blanket and continue to kiss and undress each other. Isobel threads her hand through Madeline’s hair, and yanks her head back. The other girl whimpers as she feels Briana’s mouth licking and sucking her breasts.   
Madeline feels a wet heat against her thigh as Briana straddles her grinding her hard into Madeline’s thigh. Madeline shifts, and wraps her leg around Briana matching her pace. Soon Briana is shaking and moaning as she comes. Madeline kisses Briana, tracing her lips with her tongue. Isobel watches them for moment before crawling between Madeline’s legs, and spreading her thighs. She lets her tongue trail over the sparse pubic hair before letting it slip between the girl’s swollen and sensitive lips. Isobel has almost forgotten how much she missed the sounds of Madeline’s moans, as the girl began to respond to her ministrations. 

As Isobel slips two fingers inside of Madeline, she feels Briana’s hand stroking her thighs. Her fingers tickling, and teasing Isobel before pushing deep inside of her. She pushes backs on them, and lifts her head moaning when she feels Briana’s tongue swirling around her clit.   
Madeline is still writhing beneath her and Isobel continues stroking her watching as the girls hips begin to move faster, and her moans become louder, mingling with Isobel’s own as Briana continues her lick an suck her. Isobel feels Madeline clench around her fingers, calling out Isobel’s name as she comes. The sound of her name on Madeline’s lips drive’s Isobel over the edge, and she comes pushing herself back onto Briana’s fingers and tongue. She collapses on top of Madeline, and pulls Briana down with her.   
“I think we’re going to be late for the party.” Madeline says giggling.

Smallville, Kansas 2005(The Talon)   
“Chloe?” Lana says walking over to the table where the blonde girl sits sipping a latte.    
Chloe’s wearing jeans, and the black corset from her party. It makes her breasts look amazing. Lana tries not to stare.   
Chloe smiles, noticing Lana’s stare.   
“It’s me., I just kind of liked the top.” she says blushing slightly.   
“Oh.” Lana forces herself to look Chloe in the eye. “So do I. I mean, uh it’s nice. Very . . . flattering.”   
“Lana.” Chloe asks. “Do you remember anything?”    
“Um, no.” Lana replies. She’s given up trying to look at Chloe’s face. “Do you?”   
“I remember a few things.” There is a hint of flirtation in Chloe’s voice..    
“Maybe you could clue me in?” Lana asks, and gives her best smile.   
“What are good friends for?” Chloe says as she stands and takes Lana’s hand.


End file.
